


Easter

by Anchan_thevolleyballplayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Natsu & Kageyama Tobio friendship, Its mostly about Natsu, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shouyou is not even there most of the time, enemies to friends i guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer
Summary: Natsu is pissed at Kageyama for stealing her brother's attention





	

Painted eggs, pastel colors, flowers, chicks, rabbits everywhere- yeah, its easter again. Natsu loved easter. Every year her brother Shouyou took her out to play and then he helped her to decorate the whole house. He was a good artist and Natsu made him do a hundred rabbits one year. They even baked muffins some years.  
Shouyou never seemed to mind. He enjoyed spending time with Natsu. He told her so every time. So why is _he_ in their house?

 _He_ was Shouyou's best friend. The one boy he kept talking about the whole year, since he joined volleyball team at Karasuno. And Natsu hated _him_.

 _He_ , Kageyama Tobio, was always there with Shouyou. In the second year of High school Shouyou started to bring him home more often and that meant he wasn't spending his time with Natsu anymore.

Natsu was his sister, it should be normal for her to be the number one option for Shouyou to play with. So why is he with Kageyama now?

This time of year used to be Natsu's favorite, so why must he come to her house to ruin it?

"Natsu!" She heard her older brother call for her. "Come here and greet Kageyama."

"No!" She yelled back from her room, where she was sulking.

"Dont mind her, she's like this since morning." She heard his brother say.

That's not true. She was not like this. She woke up with a great mood. She had already thought of everything they would do today and wrote it down on a paper for Shouyou to read and then thick everything they did.

She ate breakfast with a smile on her face. Everything was okay. But then as Shouyou came to the kitchen and said those three words, Natsu lost all the joy.

"I invited Kageyama." He had said. "He'll be there in a moment." Before sprinting up the stairs.

Natsu heard their mom laughing at him that morning, when her brother panicked over what to wear.

She didn't understand it. Shouyou was always so nervous when Kageyama wanted to come over. He usually wore one of his favorite shirts and made sure Natsu won't eat the sweets he arranged on the living room table.

He made a such big deal of everything. Today was no difference.

 _That's_ what made Natsu so upset.

Earlier, when he didn't know Kageyama, he had never made such a scene about a friend coming over, and even if he had a sleepover, they always let Natsu play with them.  
But when Shouyou was with Kageyama, they did not. They usually just hid in Shouyou's room and never once leaved. Only for dinner. Even then Shouyou wasn't paying attention to his little sister. He just talked with Kageyama.

 _That's not fair_. Protested Natsu in her head.

She was sitting on her bed, clutching to her teddybear. "Nii-chan won't even play with me."

Right next to her was lying the 'Easter List' she did for this year.

 _Paint eggs, make origami animals, draw rabbits, eat chocolate's_.. Shouyou loved doing everything that was written on her list. She even added volleyball to it, to make her brother happy. Why doesn't he want to play with her?

She heard a knock on her door.

"No." She said immediatelly. But the door opened anyway. She looked at the person who was awkwardly standing behind them.

"You're not my mom."

"H-hello Natsu." Greeted Kageyama as he stepped into her room.

Natsu just pouted more and looked away. "I'm not talking to you,"

Kageyama sighted and closed the door behing him. Then he sat on Natsu's bed.

Natsu frowned at him and then turned away.

"Oi." He said and took her into his arms. Natsu squealed as he put her on his lap.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"I'm trying to.. Why are you mad at me?" He asked. "You're like this everytime i come over."

"Your fault." She said and looked away, still frowning.

Kageyama ruffled her hair and hugged her. "I didn't want to make you upset."

Natsu stayed quiet and Kageyama took it as a good sign and continued.

"I'm Shouyou's friend. You don't have to be scared of me-"

"Im _not_ scared." She protested.

"Oh." Kageyama frowned. "Then what?"

"Shouyou likes you more than me."

"He does?"

"He won't play with me anymore. Its always volleyball and then you. You're all he talks about. The whole weekend. And then- instead of playing with me- he invites you over." She sobbed. "He doesn't like me anymore."

Kageyama squeezed her tighter. "That's not true. You're his sister."

"It is. And it's your fault."

"Its not." Kageyama looked around helplessly. There must be something to use to calm her down. "What's this?"

He took the list to his hands. "Is this yours?"

Natsu nodded and tried to snatch it away from him, but he didn't let her.

"Okay, and you're mad because you wanted to do this stuff with Hinata?"

Another nod.

"And it's my fault that he doesn't want to?"

Natsu didn't answer this one. There was a big pause before Kageyama continued.

"It is. So why won't you play with us?"

Natsu looked up at him. "Can I?"

Kageyama smiled, or at least tried, and wiped away Natsu's tears. "Yeah."

Natsu smiled at him brightly, just as Hinata did when he was happy. He was impressed how similar those two were.

He wanted to say something comforting, when he heard laughter.

"You look adorable!" Natsu whipped his head to see her brother standing in her room, forcing back his laughted. "Oh my god."

"Dumbass!" Kageyama snapped at him, but Natsu could see the blush on his face. He reached out for him to hit him, but Shouyou avoided him and stuck his tongue out at him.

_Oh_

She watched as Kageyama stood up and whispered something to Shouyou. He immediatelly stopped laughting and blushed too, then looked at Natsu and smiled.

_Could it be?_

"Come on, Natsu." He waved at her to follow. Kageyama walked out of the room with Shouyou and whispered to him some more, what made Shouyou yell at him, with what Natsu recognized as embarrassed tone.

She stood up, and with her teddybear still in her arms, she followed both boys out.

Now it makes sense, she thought. Her brother was, apparently, in love with Kageyama. That's why he was acting like that all day.

As Natsu realised this, she spent the whole evening watching the two boys being stupid and she joined them with joy when they asked her to.

That easter, Shouyou didn't draw rabbits for her. He didn't play volleyball with her. But she still had fun. And Kageyama, as it turned out, was really kind.  
As an apology for making her sad, he promised her to play with her the next day too.

That time it was Shouyou who was sulking, as he watched Kageyama ( _his_ _crush_ , Natsu called him) play with his little sister. And after a mild teasing from Kageyama and her, he finally joined them too.

Kageyama read Natsu's list and did everything that was written on it, even if Natsu told him he doesn't have to. He painted her and Shouyou's nails with pastel colors, he made origami flowers for them and even drew rabbits.

The trio then painted the eggs too. They competed who can do the best one. It was fun and in the end it was a tie between Natsu and her brother, at which Shouyou said (after laughting at Kageyama's egg that looked like a colorful mess) that he'll win against her the next year.

When Kageyama left that day, he hugged Natsu again and then Shouyou too. He waved them and for the first time, Natsu waved back.

This time it was Natsu who didn't stop talking about Kageyama the whole evening. And it made her brother blush furiously, when she exclaimed that she knows that he likes Kageyama.

"Guess it's not so bad having Kageyama around." Natsu said that evening as Shouyou helped her to the bed.

"Bring him more often." She said and fell asleep.

Shouyou kissed her forehead and dissapeared to his room, chuckling. "I will."


End file.
